


Love is My Greatest Fear

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude has a nightmare and begins to wonder why Alois loves him so much, and Alois is more than happy to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is My Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically this came to me while I was half-asleep. Unlike many of my half-asleep ideas though, I managed to write this one down for a later time. Enjoy my dears!
> 
> Also if you ever have a fic request you can always contact me on my tumblr, queencrazyships!

_He hit the blond boy on the ground, right across the face. Other than a bright red mark on his cheek, the boy showed no signs that he'd been hit. His smile was just as bright and his eyes continued to sparkle up at the man. It made the older one sick and he grabbed a chair. He thought for a moment to wonder where the chair had come from, but he brought it down hard. The chair smashed into tiny pieces from the force. The boy fell over on his back, and blood trailed down his face._

_But still, he sat up again, and grinned. His eyes still shined with absolute trust and love. The older man started shaking. His heart pounded in his chest and the smiling lips opened to speak._

_"I still love you!"_

_The words were honest and true. They weren't even sad and that's what terrified him. The taller demon man dropped to his knees, his eyes wide. He stared into the blue eyes before him and saw absolutely no hate or malice in them. Before he could stop himself he swung his fist out and knocked the blond down on his back again._

_Still he sat up again, smile bright, and the demon trembled in fear. He felt sick to his stomach, he felt tears falling down his face._

_"Claude?"_

_He blinked when he realized that the voice hadn't come from the boy in front of him. It was definitely his voice, though._

"Claude!"

The man opened his eyes, shaking in fear when he looked up into familiar blue eyes. His voice shook as he spoke the boy's name, "Alois?"

"Claude, what happened? You were shaking and there are tears on your face and..." Alois stopped speaking, too worried at the moment. He put one of his hands on Claude's face, gently brushing away the tears that continued to fall. Claude just stared silently for a moment.

"I had a nightmare," he mumbled. He was almost ashamed to admit that.

"I could tell. But I don't know what would scare you so much."

Claude was silent and Alois sighed softly. The young human rested his cheek against his demon's chest. Claude raised a hand to stroke through the blond hair. Alois always did like how relaxing it was, but Claude would never admit that it was just as soothing for him to do it.

"You don't have to tell me. But if it's something I could help with, then-"

"I dreamed that I was hurting you."

Alois sat up, and Claude wouldn't meet his eyes. Alois sighed softly.

"Shouldn't it have been me that was dreaming that?"

Claude tensed and completely removed his hands from the young earl's body. Alois frowned and gently touched Claude's cheek. "Claude, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"So look at me."

Claude looked, and Alois saw the unshed tears in the demon's golden eyes. He saw hidden fear and pain, and Alois's breath hitched. He'd never, ever seen Claude look like that.

"Claude."

"I hit you. I punched you. I even threw a  _chair_ at you. And do you know what you said? That you still love me. And that terrifies me more than I'm happy to admit, your highness."

Alois took notice of his title, and he didn't like it. "Why does it terrify you so much that I love you?"

"It's not that you love me. _That_ makes me so happy I could jump for joy," Claude said with a small smile. He gently held one of Alois's hands in both of his own larger ones. He stared down at the small, so utterly human fingers in his grasp as he tried to find words to explain what he considered to be truly horrifying. Eventually he spoke, "It's that you looked at me with so much adoration and happiness no matter what I did to you. No matter how much I hurt you, you still looked at me with so much care and you were able to say with no hesitation, no doubt whatsoever, that you loved me."

They both knew he wasn't just talking about his dream anymore. The silence was intense, as Alois didn't know how to reply and Claude was almost too scared to even breath.

"Why? Why do you still love me, despite all I've done to hurt you? Even with all the pain I've put you through, you can still say that you love me, that you care about me. Why?" Claude asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Alois looked down at his hand that Claude still held. Why did he still love Claude? It wasn't something he ever bothered to question.

"Because I know that you regret all that you did that hurt me. And you've more than made up for it, every time you even _look_ at me with the same love in your eyes that I have for you. You're not going to hurt me again, I know you won't. You won't ever let me be alone and if anything I love you even more than I did before."

The words fell easily from his mouth. Just because he never questioned it before, didn't mean he didn't instinctively know the answer.

Claude stared at him in stunned silence. More tears fell from his eyes, and Alois reached over with his free hand to wipe them away. He heard Claude's breath shaking, fighting away his sobs.

"I don't deserve you, Alois. I love you so much. I've  _hurt_ you so much and I don't even deserve to be in the same vicinity as you. But I  _love_ you. And you're right... I swear I'll never hurt you again."

"I know you won't, Claude."

Alois leaned over and gently pressed their lips together. Slowly, carefully, they kissed. They separated and Alois laid back down. His head rested against Claude's chest again. Claude didn't go back to sleep, not for fear of another nightmare though. He simply found watching Alois as he slept to be a much more relaxing activity.


End file.
